


You Thought I Was Hot and I Told You You Were.

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I love them too much, M/M, Mind Reading, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker can read minds and Wash happens to find him really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Thought I Was Hot and I Told You You Were.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from: OTP Prompts on Tumblr and couldn't stop thinking about Tucker and Wash. So I wrote this. I have no idea what it is but yeah. Enjoy, thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are taken with a big smile! <3

Tucker sighed as he walked into the bar. Church yelled at him to hurry the fuck up, which he did with an eye roll. Church was sitting down in a corner booth, giving Tucker an annoyed look. “Before you start shit Church, you are the one who needs my help, so don’t yell at me for being late.” Tucker said with a smirk, sliding in beside him.   
“I know okay? But I just don’t want her to leave without the chance to talk to her!” Church said with a sigh. Tucker laughed. “Besides, I wanted you to be my wingman.”  
“Wingman? Sure, you can call it that. Except for, I’m way more than that because I actually know if she likes you or not. Bit unfair I can read her thoughts, don’t you think?” Church glared at him. “You can read other people’s thoughts so you know if they’re attracted to you. Tucker laughed.   
“Come on Church, I don’t need mind reading to know someone’s attracted to me because everyone is.” Tucker smirked and Church rolled his eyes.  
“Think whatever you want Tucker. Just help me. The blonde over there. Carolina told me her name is Tex, and I’ve seen her a few times, but-” Tucker laughed.   
“And you want to know if she likes you as much as you like her yeah yeah.” Church glared at him, but Tucker was right.  
“Yeah, whatever, you’re right as always. Just tell me what she’s thinking.” He told Church he could read minds them being best friends, but no one else knows, and Tucker prefers it that way. All the voices and thoughts that aren’t his own get annoying and give him a headache. But he’s learned to block them out unless he wants to focus on them. So he focuses on Tex, the girl Church was talking about. ‘I swear to god if another guy touches me I’m going to punch him in the dick.’ Tucker laughed a bit and Church looked at him.  
“What’s she thinking?”  
“Shut up, I’m listening.” ‘I think I’m going to kill Carolina for bringing me here after she ditched me to make out with York.’ “Dude, if she doesn’t even know you’re here, she can’t fucking think about you. Go get a drink or something. Make sure she notices you. Then come back here.” Tucker said and Church sighed, but got up anyway. Tucker watched the girl. She looked around, completely bored until she pauses for a second, looking at Church. ‘Is that Church? He’s attractive, even though he’s an asshole’ Tucker smirked. She wasn’t wrong. ‘Probably has a girlfriend. Oh who the fuck am I kidding. I don’t give a shit. I’m going over to talk to him.’ Tucker laughed, and he probably looked crazy laughing to himself but he really didn’t care. Church looked over at Tucker with wide eyes as Tex walked towards him, and Tucker gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

Tucker walked around the bar, hearing bits and pieces of conversations in his head. He looked up and locked eyes with a busty tan girl with long black hair and skimpy clothing. She smirked and gave him an overly exaggerated wink. ‘He’s hot. Got to get me a taste of that.’ Tucker sighed to himself as she approached.   
“Hey hot stuff. You got a name?” Tucker tried not to grimace at how close she was, practically pushing herself against his chest.  
“Tucker. And you are?” He asks in the most monotone voice, hoping she’d get the hint. ‘God he looks like he’d be so good in bed. I can’t wait to feel up those arms and chest. The amount of marks I could leave on his body, and the ones he would leave on me. I need him now.’   
“Kai. I couldn’t help but notice you checking me out. Like what you see?” She pushed her boobs against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding up against him. He pushed her off of him.  
“Sorry, I’m not interested.” ‘What the hell is wrong with him? As if a normal guy would turn me down. He must be stupid or something.’   
“I disagree. No one isn’t interested in me. You wouldn’t come to a bar if you didn’t want to have a little fun.” She ran her hands down his chest, smirking. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them off of him, looking at her.  
“I told you I wasn’t interested.” She scowled for a second. ‘Is he gay or something? I can change that.’ She slid herself against him, one leg hooking around his waist.   
“Come on babe. What do you say you and I ditch this place and have some fun at my place?” She whispered, breath hot against his ear and he pushed her off again.  
“Look, Kai was it? I told you I wasn’t interested, and I’m not.” Tucker turned around, leaving her standing there staring after him. ‘What the fuck? No guy doesn’t want me! I tease them and leave them begging for more!’ Tucker laughed to himself at her thoughts, pushing them out of his head. 

Tucker headed towards the bar, looking for Church to see if he had screwed up yet or actually managed to get a date with Tex. He reached the bar and noticed a cute, blonde, freckled stranger. Tucker met his eyes and smiled. The guy was really attractive. He had blonde hair, brown at the roots. He was covered in freckles, and had soft grey eyes. He was tall, but then again everyone was tall to Tucker. ‘Oh god he’s hot.’ Tucker smiled and headed towards him. ‘Fuck why is he coming towards me. I’m going to screw this up. I’m too socially awkward for this. Maybe I can just ignore him instead of embarrassing myself.’ Tucker smirked to himself as he slid into the empty seat next to the cute stranger. Tucker turned to the cute blonde. ‘He’s looking at me. Please don’t talk to me. I’d rather not embarrass myself tonight.’ “Name’s Tucker.” Tucker winked at the guy who blushed. ‘Why does the world want to screw with me?’  
“Wash.” Tucker smiled. ‘Just come off as bored and unpleasant. Maybe he’ll leave.’ Tucker couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable this guy was.   
“Well Wash, I couldn’t help but notice you sitting alone. With your looks, I’d assume you were already taken.” Wash opened and closed his mouth. ‘There is no way this guy thinks I’m attractive. He’s way out of my league with that dark skin, dreads, perfect smile, dark blue eyes, god and that lip ring…’ Wash was blushing and Tucker was smiling. Wash really thought he was that hot? Don’t get him wrong, he knew he was hot shit, but this was just adorable.   
“Definitely not taken.” Wash muttered, letting out a small laugh.  
“That’s surprising. I’d assume you’d have people lining up to get your number.” It was Wash’s turn to laugh.  
“As if.” ‘He definitely has a girlfriend. There is no way he doesn’t.’ Tucker smiled at that thought.  
“Well, I’m single too. Guess I’m too hot for anyone to handle.” Tucker winked at Wash, and decided he loved it when he blushed. ‘Are you serious? Not taken? Are people blind or something? How could someone not be attracted to him? I’ve never see a jawline that could cut glass, and his arms..’   
“You’re kidding right? You don’t have a girlfriend?” Wash practically yelled, face full of surprise. Tucker just laughed, shaking his head.  
“Nope. Don’t swing that way. And it’s practically impossible to find attractive guys who aren’t straight!” Tucker complained. ‘Oh my god he’s gay. The world really hates me.’ Wash smiled slightly.  
“Uh, well, if it makes you feel any better, I know the feeling.” Tucker smirked at him.  
“Well, I’m going to have to change my statement. Maybe it’s not as impossible as I thought.” Wash turned beet red and Tucker gave him a smile. “You know you’re adorable right?”  
“I am not adorable.” Tucker didn’t need to read his thoughts to know that’s how he felt.  
“You are. That’s one of the reasons why I wondered why you were alone. How could someone not talk to a hot, blonde stranger with adorable freckles?” ‘I’m dreaming. There is no way this is actually happening right now.’   
“Pinch me.” Wash blurted out. Tucker knew why but he gave him a confused look.  
“Okay?” Tucker did, and Wash shook his head. “So want to tell me what that was all about?”  
“I thought I was dreaming.” Tucker laughed, shaking his head at Wash.   
“You aren’t dreaming. I’m 100% real baby, but I can’t blame you, I mean, if you were dreaming, I’d definitely be there.” Wash blushed and rubbed his neck. “I like it when you blush. It brings out your freckles more.” Wash glared at him, but there was nothing behind it. ‘Okay, so maybe he does like me.’ “Hey Wash?” Wash looked up.  
“Yeah?” Tucker gave him a mischievous smirk. ‘Oh god. That isn’t terrifying at all.’   
“I seem to have lost my number. You think I could have yours?” Wash stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Tucker smiled.  
“That was horrible. Like, absolutely terrible.” Wash was practically dying of laughter and Tucker joined him.  
“Hey, you seem uptight and nervous. I had to get you to laugh somehow.” Wash smiled at him, and Tucker noticed he wasn’t being thinking so poorly about himself anymore. “You know I meant that, right?” Wash’s eyes widened.  
“What?”   
“Your number. I wasn’t just making a joke. I wouldn’t toy with your feelings like that. I’m not that much of an asshole.” Tucker said with a bright smile. Wash returned it.   
“Well, I guess if you forgot yours, I could be generous enough to give you mine. But when you remember yours, you better give it to me.” Wash said and Tucker burst out laughing, causing Wash to flush. ‘Fuck. Now he thinks I’m weird or trying too hard.’ Tucker smiled at him, handing Wash his phone. Wash put in his number and Tucker saved it as Wash, aka cute blondie. It made Wash turn bright red.  
“I just remembered my number. I’m still keeping yours, but you can have mine if you want.” Wash rolled his eyes but smiled. Wash handed Tucker his phone and Tucker typed his number in. Wash smiled shyly and saved it as Tucker, aka hot stranger. Tucker laughed, smiling and Wash couldn’t help but stare. “Well Wash, I have to go see if my friend fucked up his chance with the girl I helped set him up with.” Wash laughed.   
“Hope he didn’t. You want to uh, hang out or something tomorrow?” Wash asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Sounds perfect.” Tucker said with a grin, leaning close to Wash, mouth by his ear. “I don’t bite. Unless you want me too.” Wash turned beet red as Tucker got up, winking at Wash. Wash stared at Tucker as he walked away. ‘He’s got a nice butt…and oh my god how did I not notice how short he was? He’d have to get up on his tiptoes to kiss me and I’d have to lean down to kiss him…Could he get any more perfect?’


End file.
